No Words
by Gwynwidlen
Summary: Cas crawls into bed with Dean late at night. They don't need words. Rated M.


**No Words**

**by Gwynwidlen**

**Summary: Cas crawls into bed with Dean late at night. They don't need to say anything. **

**Rated M**

* * *

It was reaching two thirty in the morning when Castiel found Dean and Sam. Both brothers were asleep in their motel room. Sam was curled away from Dean, facing the door, sleeping quietly. The older Winchester was laying flat on his back with his left arm outstretched toward his brother. Cas looked at the pair of them and stepped silently over to Dean. His trenchcoat brushed against Dean's hand, causing him to jerk awake. Propping himself up on his elbows, Dean could see in the moonlight streaming through the window that it was just Cas.

The two men stared at each other for a moment before Dean subtly gestured toward the bed. Cas nodded and took his trenchcoat off then his tie, dropping them on the floor. Dean unbuckled Cas's belt while Cas unbuttoned his shirt and pulled it off adding it to the pile on the floor along with his white undershirt. Dean sits up all the way pulling off his own t-shirt and tossing it on the floor. He pulled Cas on the bed.

Castiel leaned in kissing the hunter tentatively, then pulled away to see his reaction. Dean nodded and wrapping his arms around Castiel's neck, he pulled him in for another kiss. Cas ran his hands down Dean's body, stopping at the hem of his boxers. He pulled away again, unsure of what to do. Dean smiled at him motioning for him to lie back against the pillows. Cas obliged as Dean pulled off his own boxers then turned to the angel in his bed. He pulled Cas's boxers down while the angel just stared at Dean in wonder. Dean was a bit hesitant to suck a guy off, but this wasn't just some guy. It was Cas. His Cas.

The hunter slid his mouth over Castiel's hardened member, earning a quiet gasp from him. He worked into a slow rhythm making Cas quietly moan. Castiel ran his hand through Dean's hair. After a few minutes, Castiel bucked his hips softly reaching his climax. Dean sat back on his heels for a moment, not looking Cas in the eye. Then he got up and rifled through his bag which was across the room on the table. Cas thought he had done something wrong and was about to ask Dean, when the Winchester returned crawling over to Castiel.

Before the angel could ask, Dean kissed him. Silently, he opened the condom package and slid it on Cas. Then he popped open the tube in his hand, covering Cas's erection generously in the clear liquid. He closed the tube and set it beside Castiel, who was smiling awkwardly. Dean grinned wide as he positioned himself over the angel's crotch. Running his hands up Cas's arms, he slowly pushed himself down. Dean let out an involuntary groan of pain, immediately burying his face in Castiel's shoulder so as to not wake Sam.

Castiel put his hands on Dean's hips, watching his face as Dean continued move himself up and down. Dean kissed Cas, starting to get a rhythm. He gasped quietly, then leaned into to whisper that he wanted to change positions. Dean slid himself off Cas, laying himself against the pillows. The angel moved himself between Dean's legs. Castiel watched Dean's reactions as he thrust himself into him. The Winchester wrapped his arms around Cas pulling him close, trying to keep their rendezvous quiet and just between them.

Dean moaned quietly into Cas's ear. Castiel picked up the pace, hoping that it was pleasurable to the man beneath him. Dean clawed at Cas's shoulders as he arched his back. He let out a loud moan when he reached his climax, falling back against the sheets. The angel closed his eyes reaching his own peak. He pulled out of Dean and collapsed on top of him, releasing a content sigh. Castiel kissed Dean on the forehead, then lay his body next to him.

They looked each other in the eyes, intertwining their fingers. Dean laid his head against Castiel's chest and fell asleep. The angel was content to watch him sleep.

In the morning, Sam was the first awake. Technically, since Cas doesn't sleep. He looked over at Dean's bed. Castiel was still there, with his eyes closed. Sam could see their hands intertwined and tangled within the sheets.

As Sam got up to shower, he turned to Dean's bed and knowing full well the angel would hear him said,

"Finally."

* * *

**Fin.**

**Holy fuck on a stick Batman. This was so hard to write. I would like to thank Dean and Castiel for being such shippable hotties, my dad for finally leaving me alone long enough to write this and Lucifer for taking my soul to give me the smut writing ability I so desperately need.**

**And you reader, for enjoying reading porn about a hunter and an angel. **


End file.
